


An Unplanned Event

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Impossible coincidences, M/M, Peter does not want to have feelings, Petopher Secret Santa 2017, Romance, harlequin romance, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Dear Starshaker, A Harlequin Romance, sort of!  I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted. This is safe for work romance. Enjoy! Happy Hollidays! <3Peter is a sought after event planner for political parties.  His sister is a famous politician. His car breaks down unexpectedly after helping his nephew out of a jam. He lives in a world where Werewolves have recently become mainstream and they take a new drug to suppress their killer instinct. He encounters ex hunter Chris Argent. For some reason he can't control the wolf. Things happen.





	An Unplanned Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).



An Unplanned Event  


Peter Hale usually led a charmed life. Everything always went smoothly for him. He had a plan for just about every aspect of his existence. Life for him was top of the line, fast cars, beautiful people and luxurious surroundings.  Peter Hale did not travel the backroads in the middle of the rainy season on his own trying to get home. The only reason he was doing so was because his flight had been delayed and he’d rented a car in Portland to drive back home instead in a fit of pique. Now he was kicking himself and mostly lost. In the wilds of northern California cell-phone service was unreliable at best, and he hadn’t anticipated how long it would take to get through Oregon.

All of that aside, the last straw of an extremely tiresome week was that his car had decided to break down. The week had started with getting his nephew Derek out of an unfortunate situation to avoid drama.  Now on a gloomy Friday night he was stuck in the middle of a rain storm on a dirt road somewhere north of Beacon Hills.  He should be happily drinking wine on a date with a dashing red-head instead of stuck in the middle of nowhere. He should never have taken that short cut to avoid traffic on the way back from Portland. To top it all off, there was no cellphone service. This was the last time he was going to do the family any favors. To top it all off, he had a pounding headache.

Peter squinted through the trees and thought for a minute he saw a flicker of a light in the distance. Being a Werewolf gave him special senses and powers but also several very distinct problems which he didn’t feel like thinking about at the moment. Normally he would err on the side of caution but he was tired, hungry and in the middle of nowhere and his mood was less than stellar.

As he got closer he noticed an overgrown driveway leading to a large house by a lake. It looked like the house was in good repair and there was a truck in the driveway. That was something, at least. Peter’s mood improved a little. Someone had to be home.  Maybe he could just use the phone or internet.

There were more lights on when he finally made it to the house. He also saw that the truck seemed warm. Whoever was here had just arrived. No wonder the driveway was overgrown. It wasn’t gated so he didn’t worry too much about walking up to the front door at eight in the evening. He could take care of himself if he had to.

So, he knocked.

Peter had never been speechless in his entire life. When the door opened and he saw Christopher Argent for the first time he felt the wind rush through his lungs and had to step back to deal with the impact. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful. So absolutely fucking gorgeous that he had a hard time even breathing. The man had piercing blue eyes and a rugged appearance with muscles in all the right places. He wasn’t young, but Peter didn’t like young men. His hair was dark blond and his hands looked strong and capable. He was wearing jeans and simple t-shirt clung to his chest. He had a rather thick beard that Peter wanted to curl his fingers in and there was an abstract tattoo on his left shoulder poking out from beneath the white shirt.

It took several minutes for Peter to realize he had been standing there with his mouth open in the pouring rain. “Er, s-sorry to disturb you.” He never stuttered, what was with the stuttering. His body felt flushed and warm in spite of the rain. The wolf was awake and he was more aroused than he’d ever been in his entire life. “I know it sounds dumb, but I’m Peter Hale. My car broke down and my phone is dead. I was hoping I could use your phone.” His teeth chattered. Werewolves did NOT get cold!  He was thirty five years old, not a little kid but this man made him feel like a wayward teenager without two clues to rub together.

“Yeah, sure.” The man’s voice was deep and sent shivers down Peter’s spine. He held open the door, but he didn’t really leave Peter much room so the wolf was forced to brush against him.

That made it even worse. He glanced around and noticed a number of thick black duffle bags by the door. He must have just got there. There was dust everywhere. A bunch of mail on the side table had the last name Argent on them, a thing that should have made him think twice about going all the way inside.

Just his luck.

Peter, however, liked to live dangerously and his wolf didn’t give a fuck that the man was probably a Retired Hunter. He wanted what he wanted. Vaguely he realized his headache was gone. He’d worry about the implications of that later.

Argent pointed out the old rotary phone and leaned against the counter. He watched as Peter called the tow truck and was told no one could get out there until the next day.

“You’re soaked.” He noted. “You can get out of those wet clothes if you like, I was just about to add a log to the fire.”  It was casual, almost like he actually gave a fuck whether Peter got sick. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

Not that Peter could get sick. Those were the perks of being a Werewolf and all.

Peter had never been at a loss. He usually dominated the conversation. He usually had all the words in the world to spin into a dazzling display of confidence and power. He never, never got tongue-tied and being shy was a foreign concept. He got out of his soaked overcoat and hung it on one of the old chairs. It was more of a lake house than anything else. Probably something passed down in the family. He looked around at pictures on the wall as he pulled off his tie. He saw pictures of the man with presumably a wife, she was blonde, and a daughter. They were old pictures though. The man was much younger in them. He unbuttoned his white shirt and took the blanket that was offered. “Thanks, I appreciate this. What’s your name?”  He sat down by the fire.

“Chris. Chris Argent.” The man wasn’t the kind for conversation. He put another log on the fire and waited for Peter to get comfortable. 

Peter nodded.  He noticed there was no wedding ring on his finger. Divorced? Widowed? He had no idea. He was having a hard time keeping the wolf under control. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

It smelled a bit like Chris and his wolf was absurdly pleased.

“Want some coffee? I’d just put some on.” Chris asked.

Peter nodded again, mutely. He watched Chris walk to the kitchen and bring it back. “Thank you.”

Silence stretched between them and Peter knew he should get up and make the call to roadside assistance but fuck he didn’t want to. He wanted to sit here wrapped up in Chris Argent’s scent forever. It was stupid and he knew better but the wolf stubbornly refused to budge.  He couldn’t care less about his car at the moment.

He couldn’t stop staring.

He didn’t do this. He charmed people. He talked to them about absolutely anything. He always had something to say. Unfortunately the only question that came to his mind was whether or not there was a big enough bed to fuck on. There were other glaring red-light warnings attempting to get his brain’s attention but the wolf didn’t care.

Chris cleared his throat, “Well, now that I’ve got a good look at you, I thought I recognized you. From the commercials for your Sister’s campaign. The first Werewolf Senator. You’re one of those Hales from Beacon Hills.”

“Is that a problem?” Peter frowned. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t.

Chris shook his head, “Fifteen years ago, maybe. But not these days.”

Chris was talking about the introduction of a new drug on the market. One that worked on lycanthropes to suppress their killer instincts. It was used only for extreme cases but it gave wolves who couldn’t control themselves hope.  It brought them out of the shadows. They were now a minority race. Humans still didn’t know a great deal about them but they were mainstream now thanks to the notorious Hale family.

“Good,” Peter smiled. For the first time since Chris opened the door he found that he had control over his face again.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck.  “And by the way, I’m divorced.”

Peter was surprised by the look that accompanied that revelation and he grinned. He let the blanket slide just a touch to reveal neck and chest. To his delight Chris’ jaw twitched and the man swallowed.

“Right,” Chris stood up. “Bedroom’s this way.” He turned and tugged off his shirt on the way.

If Peter was the kind of person to get offended by such actions he might have had objections. Instead he simply got up and followed Chris into the bedroom. What followed, Peter was certain, was probably the best sex he’d had in his entire life. The way the man kissed alone was enough to make his toes curl and his fists want to clench. Peter’s whole body hummed from each touch, each caress. He felt alive, his eyes glowed when Chris came inside him. It was amazing and too goddamned short. Chris was sleeping next to him and Peter realized he knew next to nothing about the man.

The wolf wanted to curl up, sleep and never get out of that bed. He’d never felt such a strong pull to anyone before. This was real, this was perfect.

The man was slowly coming back to his senses. The rain had stopped and dawn was breaking over the lake. It was peaceful here. Surreal. His life was a series of shows to help his sister. Commercials for various campaigns. He was a professional event organizer for high profile politicians.  He lived in the world of fast cars and people. He didn’t belong in the country with someone who was probably a retired hunter with that last name.

It was hard to drag himself out of the bed, really hard, but he had to do it. His body ached pleasantly from being thoroughly fucked. He wanted to stay, make a nice breakfast and have a shower but he didn’t. His clothes were dry so he got into those. Whatever had stopped the cellphone service before was back now so he was able to get details on when the tow truck would come.

He couldn’t stop himself from taking the blanket from the couch. Chris was still asleep, he’d already been tired from what he’d called a ‘long flight’. He took one last look, sighed and walked out. He left a thank you note and wrote his number on it.

Without any histrionics, he turned away from Chris Argent and went back to his life.  He was not meant for domesticity in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t care how much the wolf whined.

*

About a month passed since his one night stand and Peter made it back to his comfortable life. Normally he threw himself into his work, especially with important events coming up. Fundraisers and the like. He loved helping his sister. So many people showed up. Celebrities and other A-listers that he had to organize everything for. Normally he had multiple dates in a week.

Normally he wouldn’t be pining for an extremely unsuitable older man he met by chance on a stormy night in the middle of nowhere. Normally he wouldn’t be unable to sleep without the blanket he stole from Chris Argent’s lake house. Normally he wouldn’t be standing at the end of the bar staring at his drink while the event happened around him.

“What’s wrong with you, Uncle Peter?” His eldest Niece asked him. “You’re not your usual self. Perhaps this will cheer you up. Mom’s new head of security just walked in. Laura turned her head and directed his attention to the far end of the room where a group of tough looking men were assembled to meet his sister.

His wolf perked up immediately and that was when the man talking to his sister looked across the room. Peter stared.

“Isn’t he gorgeous? Not your usual type, but man…those thighs. If you’re not interested, I certainly am.” Laura chuckled. They always tended to banter about men.

But this time Peter wasn’t in the mood. He looked straight at the man and blinked. It was Chris Argent, the very man who had haunted him for weeks. There he was, the bastard, looking clean shaven and picture perfect smooth, tailor made Italian suit. 

Peter swallowed and swore under his breath.

Laura laughed softly, “Yes, I completely agree. Good luck, Uncle. If you find out he’s bi, do let me know.”  She wiggled her fingers and drank her glass of wine.

He couldn’t believe it. Peter remembered that his sister Talia Hale had talked about hiring more security. His wolf whined, wanting to go to the man but Peter felt a little betrayed. He’d thought Chris was a comfortable country man, not the slick all-business man before him now.

Peter downed the rest of his drink and wrestled the wolf to submission. No matter how much he wanted to rush over there he took his time.  He had been completely out of sorts that first night and now he was in his own element. It was his territory now. Here he was the one in control. He had felt so out of control at that lake house.

He took his time. He didn’t want to seem too eager and he didn’t want Argent to get the inclination that he was too easy a conquest. That had been just one night. A night he’d been completely off his game. This was different.

Peter sauntered over to greet his sister. He kissed her cheek and let his gaze settle on Chris Argent’s face. His stupid, impassive, emotionless face. That night he hadn’t been. That night he had been full of expressions and emotion and fucking amazing in bed. He certainly wasn’t this cold fish.

“I’d like to introduce you to my brother who organized this extravaganza. Chris Argent meet Peter Hale.” Talia enthused smoothly. “Peter this is our new head of security. You’ll be working with him a lot.”

“Oh really?” Peter smirked. He took Argent’s hand, “I look forward to it.” It rankled when Chris didn’t react.

The older man just smiled as if he was greeting a person he’d never met before. “Mr Hale.” His grip was firm and brief. His attention remained on Peter as long politely required and then to the next person.

Peter wanted to scowl but he kept his social face on and the charm intact. He’d get through this. They were all staying at the same hotel. He’d deal with Argent later. He didn’t like being treated like someone forgettable. He wasn’t. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He was going to flaunt that in Argent’s face all night long. He would rile him up and then grab him later that night.

The wolf didn’t like this plan. The wolf wanted to go up, wag his tail and sniff at Argent’s neck. The wolf was sure Argent recognized him.

Peter scoffed, the wolf wasn’t in control tonight.

And so the night went on. He talked, he danced and he entertained his sister’s friends and political donors. He was attentive to every detail. About an hour or so into the night he could feel someone watching him every now and then. He could never tell exactly who it was. Whenever he turned around he couldn’t find anyone staring at him. Argent seemed involved with discussions with other members of his sister’s team.

“You’re losing your touch, Uncle.” Laura commented with a soft laugh once she happened to find him again in the crowd. “I expected you to have already had his number but you haven’t spent two minutes in his company.”

“I’m taking my time.” Peter smirked.

“Well don’t take too long, he told me he was tired from a long trip and was going to sleep early.” Laura winked.

“You minx, you got to him already?”

“Well you were dragging your feet. He didn’t respond to any of my attempts so there’s that.” Laura grinned.

She took after him, he loved her for that. Peter finished off the drink he’d currently been nursing. He never drank that much while he was running an event.

“However,” Laura held up a piece of paper.

“What’s that?”

“His room number.” Laura winked, “I do have contacts at the front desk.” She waved it in front of his nose cheekily. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Laura laughed when he frowned at her. “It’s for you.” She placed it into his pocket. “He didn’t look once at my cleavage or my ass. He’s been looking at you all night though.”

“You’re joking? How tragic. You’ve got the best cleavage in here. I’ve been checking every now and then.” Peter was skeptical and still attempting to be blasé about it. “He seemed absorbed in other things.”

“Oh he’s good at being subtle.” Laura patted her uncle’s shoulder. “Trust your favorite niece and I’ve seen that look in your eye before. I can also feel your wolf is barely restrained. You want him badly.”

Peter scoffed and laughed softly. She was right and she knew him better than the rest of the family. They would often swap notes on conquests and sometimes share them. They were both not into commitment and well known for their activities. No scandals, of course. They were both very mature about that. Nothing that would hurt Talia’s status in the polls. The family must maintain the status quo of no dirt and no drama. It was crucial to his sister’s agenda. And she was the Alpha. There would be hell to pay for anyone who broke them. It was too delicate a political climate for any nonsense.

They all knew it.

Laura left him alone and as the night wore on Peter was getting more and more agitated. After a particularly long conversation with a group of irritating businessmen, one of which groped his ass, Peter was done with the party. It was winding down, at any rate. His people would control the clean-up. His sister was already gone and he noticed Chris Argent had left already.

That didn’t mean the night was over. He toyed with his own room key. He’d go upstairs and freshen up, grab a bottle of something hard and knock on Chris Argent’s door. He’d get out of the suit and into something far more comfortable and be in complete control of the situation.

He felt like it was a well thought out plan until the elevator doors opened and he saw Argent waiting for him outside his door. Arms crossed, suit jacket tucked over one. He looked like he might have nodded off and just woke up when the elevator doors opened.

Peter stared.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Peter strolled down the hallway to his room, twirling his room key. “So you do remember me.”

Chris snorted, “Shut up and open the door. I don’t want to talk in the hall.”

Peter bristled, he didn’t like being given orders. In spite of that he opened the hotel room door and waltzed in with his head held high.

The moment they were inside, Chris had Peter up against the door and immediately kissed him. Peter gave a soft whine of protest briefly but he clutched Chris’ shirt and allowed him to take command of his lips. Before he knew it, shirts were coming off and it was too quick and too much like the last time.  Peter’s suite was filled with all the amenities one would expect in a luxury accommodation. Full bar, an oversized king bed in a separate bedroom. The living room window overlooked a dense forest and the gibbous moon was bright and high in the starry sky. They had everything they needed for a special night together.

“W-wait.” Peter gasped for breath.

Chris exhaled, hands tight on Peter’s shoulders. He relaxed his grips and searched Peter’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” He asked gruffly.

“What is this?” Peter gestured between both of them. His wolf was rather upset that he’d stopped the interesting things from happening but as usual he ignored the wolf. He only had to deal with that taking over on the full moon.

And only if he didn’t take the drugs. It made things much less dangerous. It helped Werewolves go mainstream. A part of him didn’t like it, a part of him wanted to be wild and free to tear into whatever he wanted. Sometimes he’d have dreams about it.

Chris drew away at the words. The VIP suite at the hotel had its own well-stocked bar and the retired hunter moved towards it to help himself to a drink. “A coincidence?” He suggested half-heartedly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t buy it, you knew my last name.” Peter scoffed. “You knew who I was.”

“Of course I did. The Hale name is not exactly unknown.”  Chris exhaled. “You don’t exactly keep a low profile being part of the supernatural mainstream movement.”

“You say that like you don’t think it’s a good thing?” Peter poured his own drink.

“For some it is. I don’t think the public is as ready as they think they are to know the truth.” Chris explained. “My family decided that we needed to get close to yours to make sure no one did anything stupid. For instance, revealing all a werewolf’s powers so that people would flock to Talia to ask to be made into one.”

“Of course we’re not. Talia has rules for that. Are you telling me this wasn’t a coincidence?”

“It is and isn’t.” Chris downed his glass. “I certainly didn’t expect to see you at the Lake House. I did take the job because I knew I’d see you here.”

“You know there are these things called cellphones, highly functional. You could have just called me.” Peter griped.

“You ran away.” Chris responded softly. “How was I to know you wanted anything to do with me? I wanted the chance to talk to you again. And you didn’t do anything. Drove me a little crazy tonight, I’ll admit. So I decided to wait for you up here. It goes both ways too, you could have called me.”

Peter was still a little suspicious, but that was his nature. “I could have.” He nodded. He was feeling extremely annoyed and at the same time his wolf was clamoring to continue the lovely things that were happening just a few minutes ago.

“Listen to my heart beat, Peter, embrace the wolf for a moment. I know the drug has dulled some of your senses but not all of them.”

Peter frowned, Talia had always told them not to tap into their powers. It could lead to paranoia and worse for regular people. It could undermine everything she was trying to do.

“Your wolf knows its mate.” Chris continued. “The one you belong with is me. Talia is taking all of it away from you. You’re not listening to him because you’ve been brought up to ignore your wolf instead of embracing him. If you heard him, you would have stayed that night. You would have stayed with me.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Peter shook his head. “How do you know? You’re not a wolf.” He knew the drug had side effects but Talia had told all of them. Talia was their Alpha. She knew what was best, she wouldn’t give them something dangerous.

“Peter,” Chris took another step towards him. He held out his hand. “Listen to the wolf.”

“And I should trust you because?” Peter’s first instinct was to take that hand but he’d learned not to trust the wolf. He’d been told it was too dangerous. Look where that had landed his nephew Derek. Almost in a mess in Portland after not taking the drug for too long. He’d slipped once or twice before himself.

“Because you know how I feel. Deep down. The wolf knows.” Chris looked slightly frustrated. “That’s why you let me fuck you that night in spite of everything you’re used to.”

Peter exhaled. He had to admit that when he was emotional, the wolf did make things easier. Things made more sense when he listened to his instincts. He didn’t know Chris Argent very well but something was nagging at him to listen.  There was something in his eyes that Peter could not get enough of. The way he looked sad but determined. The way he was so sure. Sure about Peter’s wolf, sure about his feelings. Peter wished he was able to be that sure. He was a young boy when Talia first introduced the drug to suppress his wolf. He barely remembered how it felt to be free.

“Werewolves used to have anchors to keep their feelings in control, to help them through the rage and the full moon.” Chris explained. There was more, Peter knew, much more to this story but he was not going to hear it from Chris, or probably ever. “You came to me that night and somehow you behaved like a free Werewolf. Not like the ones we now see in political ads and the news now. I was surprised, but pleased.”

Peter thought back to that night and frowned. He did remember how he felt so different. He remembered being at Derek’s loft in Portland. He remembered Derek giving him the drug they both took on a monthly basis, before every full moon. “Derek,” Peter growled under his breath, “Derek gave me something else. That …” Nothing bad had happened. Not really. He remembered his focus being sharper that week after he met Chris. Derek might have been trying to help him. His nephew wasn’t taking the drug! No wonder he had been so completely off his game this past month.

‘I want to be with you, Peter.” Chris pressed him gently. “That’s why I’m here. That’s why I accepted the job.”  His fingers played along Peter’s chest.

Peter couldn’t resist the look in Chris’ eyes. He closed his own and tried to settle the inner turmoil. His brain was telling him to resist but his instincts had other ideas. He remembered how good Chris had felt and there was just no way to stop himself. He kissed Chris again.

Like before, he felt out of his depth.  He could hear the hammering of his own heart pounding in his ears and felt a little affronted that Chris’ was so calm and steady. He wanted to tear apart that composed demeanor but he was too busy getting his fill of Chris’ lips. His lips were glorious. They tasted like honey, chocolate and tangy wine, maybe. He couldn’t really tell for sure if the tastes were real because he was smelling and tasting all of his favorite things. It just wasn’t possible that Chris would have known all of them. It had to be something else playing with his senses.

The ex-hunters’ hands slid down Peter’s back. He had long rough fingers and Peter could tell they were strong and capable. Even though Peter was used to soft and delicate. It didn’t matter. Chris’ touch made his body come alive. It felt like the man had ignited a fire in the Wolf that was impossible to quench. Peter wanted more and more, and now, right now with every thrust of Chris’ tongue and caress of his hands. In the distance he could hear the pounding of music in someone’s room on the fourth floor and they were on the tenth.  He could hear a muffled argument in the room next door. He could feel the beating hearts of animals scurrying in the forest. The rush of clarity reminded him of when they first kissed back at the lake house.

He wasn’t afraid.

He wanted more.

He knew what he wanted, that small taste of freedom at the Lake House had given him something he’d never thought he’d ever have.

A connection.

His wolf whined with happiness and he opened his eyes to gaze at Chris. “I want to be with you too.” He responded gravely.  This was what he’d been missing. This is what he needed to feel. He wasn’t sure why or how but the drug had been suppressing this part of him. The ability to find his perfect match. For some reason he had convinced himself he didn’t want one. He’d convinced himself that he could live the way he lived forever. He thought he didn’t need this. He reached out to touch Chris and glide his fingers over his body. Chris let him, smiling faintly.

“Remind me to thank your nephew.” Chris explored Peter’s jawline, kissing his way down it gently.

“I’m sure this was a happy side-effect and he was aiming for something else.” Peter muttered. He wasn’t really angry though. He’d deal with Derek another time. Right now, he had everything he wanted in his hotel room and it was going to be a very long, very satisfying night.

He got a text from Laura at some point later on.

“By the way, you owe me for giving Argent your room number.”

Peter was going to have a nice long talk with his niece and nephew about boundaries.

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
